


Can a Simple Trick go That Wrong?

by willowbot2000



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alpha Peter B. Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter and Miles meet and decide to play what seems like a simple trick on their alpha's.  But what happens if the trick goes terribly wrong.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

"He actually did that!?" Peter laughed as his new friend, Miles talked about his alpha, Peter B.

"Tony would never do that. He not that soft." Miles snickered over the phone, half focused on coloring a sticker he was drawing, and talking to Peter.

"Sometimes I wish Peter was less softer on me. He always has to stop and ask if I'm okay while we're in the middle of a knot."

"Yeah, Tony doesn't do that. You should talk to Peter B about a safeword. That's what me and Tong use and it works great." Peter explained.

"I don't know, man." Miles mumbled into the phone that was slightly slipping off his shoulder. "He says safewords don't work sometimes."

Peter laughed quietly then asked, "How don't they work?"

"He says I don't know my limit." Miles complained.

Peter sighed. "I wish Tony was that soft. I'm almost starting to get sick of how much he pushes me."

"Is he mean?" Miles asks, at a quiet whisper.

"No, he great. It's kind of my fault. I told him I like it rough, he's just trying to make me happy."

"Can't you just talk to him?" Miles tried to advise.

"Talk to who?" Miles heard from behind his chair. He quickly spun around seeing Peter B standing there.

"Sorry Peter, I'll have to call you back." Miles hung up and put his phone on his desk.

"Who's Peter? I swear, if that's another alpha, I will rip their throat out."

Miles quickly answered back with. "He's someone I met, don't worry he's an omega."

Peter let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked over to Miles.

Miles stood up, understanding what he wanted and wrapped his arms around his big body. He barried his face in his chest and breathed in his sent.

Miles let go after a few moments of silence and showed Peter the stickers he was coloring. Peter liked one that had a rainbow colored Spider-man on it.

Peter explained his tiring day at the pizza shop and complained about some of the customers.

After ordering a meal, Peter lead Miles to the bed, curling his arms around him and placing his face in Miles's hair.

Peter would always smell Miles everywhere making sure he hadn't hung out with any other alpha's. He would also check him for injuries, in case Miles had been on patrol earlier.

Nothing would go under Peter's nose without being spotted. Once Miles had a slight sent of an alpha on him and Peter went out searching for them.

It turned out it was his uncle. After that, Peter started asking Miles before hand.

After checking over Miles, Peter snuggled closer to Miles and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Peter make a plan.

Miles was resting in his bed when he got a message.

Peter Parker= PP  
Miles Morales= MM  
Peter B Parker= PB  
Tony Stark= TS

PP: I have an idea

MM: What is it?

PP: What if we switched places for one night

MM: ...I don't know man it's too risky

PP: But we could pull it off

MM: First off as far as I know your white so no matter what Peter B is bound to notice

PP: We could wear our suits, keep the lights off and not show our faces

MM: How will we get the smell off us? Peter B always smells me everywhere

PP: We could rub ourselves in eachother's clothes and wear lots of eachother's deodorant, we could also wear cologne

MM: I only wear excessive amounts of cologne when I'm hiding something, and Peter B knows that

PP: Do you want to do this?

MM: IDK what if they find out?

PP: I'll do the talking then

MM: Fine

PP: Okay, I'll meet you at the burger restaurant down the street tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They follow through with their plan but Miles is still hesitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has rape. If this topic triggers you, don't read this chapter.

When Miles met up with Peter he was eating some fries. Miles had ordered a hamburger with extra mustard.

When they were finished they switched bags and changed. Miles felt like Peter's suit smelt bad and was too tight in his crotch area.

Miles swung out the window of the restaurant pulling out the map Peter gave him. It lead him to a giant Tower with a giant A lit up on the top.

Miles was confused on how he was going to get in since the front doors were locked. He looked up the huge tower and nearly fainted when he saw a open window near the top.

He didn't have a huge fear of heights, but at this late of night some things changed. He started climbing up the tower and nearly freaked out when he looked down and slipped slightly.

When he got to the window, he desperately crawled inside. "Looks like you were desperate to come here."

Miles nodded quickly looking at the tall man sitting on the bed. He looked ugly with a goatee, but it looked like it was shaved by a professional.

The man put down his book on the night stand and walked over to Miles starting to pull off his mask. Miles' spidey-sence went off and he grabbed the mask before any skin showed.

"Sorry, I forgot about your sensitive eyes." The man talked to a person Miles couldn't see named Friday. He asked her to turn off the lights and everything went black.

Miles sighed in relief and allowed the ugly man to take off his mask. Miles was surprised when the man instantly connected his lips to his.

He ran his calloused fingers up and down his chest. When his hands came back to his neck, the man started peeling off the overly tight suit.

Miles was even more surprised when the man lead the to the bed, once the suit was off, started getting undressed.

"I'm sure you remember your safeword." The man said, shoving himself into Miles without warning.

Miles gasped at first, but went silent when the man slapped his left cheek.

He had to bury his face in a pillow and bite the cloth hard enough to make his teeth hurt to stop himself from screaming as the man jerked in and out of him.

When he was finished he left to take a shower, when the man came back to ask if Miles would join him, he was already gone.

Miles sat outside Peter's apartment window and sobbed silently to himself as he watched him cuddle Peter. He was in pain emotionally, and physically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets back home and Peter B suspects something.

Miles slept outside the window that night. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than sleeping in the ugly man's bed.

If he took his mask off to his ears, and pressed one against the glass, he could hear Peter and Peter B breathing.

After listening to their breathing for a while, Miles fell asleep against the window shivering while the wind blew against him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Peter left the apartment early and texted Miles. Miles read the text and met him at the restaurant again.

They ate breakfast and switched bags again. Miles happily smelled his deodorant as he put it back on.

Miles left before Peter did and headed straight to Peter b's apartment. He wasn't patient enough to go up the stairs, so when so when no one was looking, he crawled up to the window.

Peter smiles when he sees Miles. He opens the window and helps him through the window. As soon as Miles got through the window he hugged Peter in a crushing hug.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter asked, carefully wrapping his arms around Miles. "You never hug me."

Miles wanted to talk but he didn't trust himself. Instead he nodded quickly refusing to look at Peter.

Peter grabbed Miles' chin and lifted it up. Tears started to form in Miles' eyes as he looked up at his alpha.

"I'm so sorry." Miles said his voice breaking. Peter knelt down in front of Miles and kissed his lips.

"What's wrong, Puppy?" Peter asked. Miles let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck.

"Are you hurt?" Peter asked worried, as he carried Miles to the bed.

When he set Miles down, he whined and gripped Peter's neck more. "Can I feel you, to see if your hurt anywhere?"

Miles looked at the wall but nodded. Peter lifted Miles' shirt and felt his ribs. He moved his hands to Miles' nipples and felt to see it something was wrong.

When Miles didn't do anything, he moved his hands to his diaphragm and started pressing around the muscle.

When he didn't do anything thing again, he started pressing around his navel. When he pressed Miles' lower abdomen, he flinched.

Miles started whining and pushing away from Peter. "Hey, I won't hurt you." Peter whispered softly into his omega's ear.

Peter pulled Miles' pants down and instantly smelled another alpha. He growled and started sniffing Miles more.

The smell was coming from Miles' cheeks the most. He slowly pushed them apart, whispering soft nothings to Miles as he whined more.

When his cheeks were fully spread, he growled deeper when the smell became more strong. He pushed a finger through.

He growled bearing teeth when Miles yelped. It was hard for him to ignore the fact that the ring of muscle was swollen.

When he took out his finger, another alpha's cum and his omega's blood was covering his finger.

Peter felt a wave of anger, fear, and sadness hit him at once. He carefully pulled Miles' pants back up and wiped his finger off.

"Miles, I need you to be very honest when I ask you this question." He took a deep breath and asked. "Did you leave after we fell asleep last night?"

Miles shook his head. "That wasn't me last night." He whispered, hoping Peter didn't catch that, but he did.

Peter blanked out and asked, his voice breaking. "Then where were you?"

"With a man named, Tony Stark." He answered quietly.

Peter paused then asked. "And who did I sleep with?" Miles swallowed thickly and answered with. "Tony's omega, Peter Parker the other Spider man."

Peter grabbed his mask and swung out the window, not caring that he was only kn sweatpants. This was his omega and he would to anything to help him, even if it ment killing the man he slept with.


End file.
